Something To Believe In
by LouLouBear1213
Summary: She never thought it would go that far. Here she is standing here new hopes quickly diminishing. Him, her best friend. The lies. It was too much. I think you know. ! chapter is short, but others following will be longer. Read and Review please. Set in S1.


**So I'm sure all of you can see I've deleted all my stories. I'm starting over. I wasn't proud of any of those stories, but I hope I can be proud with my new ones. I know some of you liked what I had and I might come back to those stories later, but write now I'm changing it up. And some of the dialog from the show is changed up a bit. And I know this chapter is short but I hope one's to come are longer. Enjoy.**

**OTHOTHOTHOTH**

She never thought it would go that far. That night he told her he wanted to have everything with her. Just be with her. She listened but didn't say a word, just kept with the task at hand. All the clothes were lost within minutes and the rest is history.

Now a week later she's late. Late and scared out of her mind. No one to comfort her in this time of havoc. Brooke's too busy flirting with Lucas. Lucas is too busy moping. Haley is aglow basking in the warmth of her new relationship. And Nathan, well that would be too awkward.

How would that conversation pan out. _'Oh I think I'm pregnant with your brother/enemies baby, think you can go with me to the doctor to straighten this out.'_ Of course she avoided Lucas, not fully, still threw out no emotion "His" now and then. Of course he sent pained looks back. Apparently it's not okay to leave after the person you slept with fell asleep.

She went alone to the clinic at lunch. Everybody was kind of ignoring her, even Brooke who was her friend for 10 some odd years. Maybe it was Lucas maybe it wasn't. Quite frankly she didn't care right now. Or she wasn't able to. She could have a baby in nine months right now her rank in popularity didn't quite matter as much.

She sat on the sturdy table, careful not to move, for if she did she thought the whole clinic could here the rustling of the paper. She nervously bit her thumb as she waited for the doctor to come back with the results.

"Well Ms. Sawyer it seems you are pregnant, Congratulations." he said with a sympathetic smile. He knew she was just 17. And no father of the baby in sight. Of course he had been in plenty of situations where there was no father. But he didn't quite have it right. Peyton hadn't told anybody of her appointment, especially Lucas.

Tears stung her eyes as she weakly smiled at the old man as he placed a hand on her knee. She tilted her head up softly hoping that the tears would sink back into her eyes, but instead they just trailed down the side of her eyes and disappeared into her hair. She looked forward and took a deep breath tears still pooling.

The man stood and walked over to one of his many desks, and shuffled papers around. Many falling to the floor, but he just kept shuffling until he came to a small stack of brochures. He loosened the rubber band and slipped one out, then carelessly threw the rest on the desk. Peyton looked at him surprised. Weren't doctors supposed to be more organized.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "I know, I guess I'm not your average doctor." He shrugged and handed her the brochure. All she could read was ABORTION in big letters, she didn't bother to look at anything else.

"I don't know about you but I've know a lot of women to get them, either they were raped, too young or just scared. I can't say you won't regret it, but I think you should maybe sleep on it. I'm not saying you should do it. But I believe a girl should have the option." Peyton just looked at him blankly. She couldn't do this, she couldn't kill an innocent baby. Her innocent baby.

She looked at him, and said "I'm not going to have an abortion, I couldn't do that, and I'm not so sure about adoption either. I really need to think this through before I make a decision I might regret." He nodded and smiled.

"I understand completely." He patted her knee reassuringly and stood. " Make an appointment at the front desk, okay. I want to see you in 4 weeks." He left, and Peyton slowly got up and gathered her things. Knowing she had to talk to Lucas. Maybe she would overcome her fear and tell him how she felt.

She only knew one thing for certain. She would not have an abortion.


End file.
